Connection Re-Established
by Black Loki
Summary: Friendships are hard to maintain. Takato and Rika find that out the hard way after a few years apart. But maybe... they can find each other again and discover something along the way. Some swearing. (Oneshot)


Connection Re-Established

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor do I want to.

I let it happen. I let her get away. Why? The usual reasons: too many things to do, not enough time, or life got in the way.

I know, I know. Cliché.

But when I think about it, I didn't have a real reason for letting our friendship decay. We were good friends, I think. Nothing bad happened to break the friendship. I don't remember saying anything to offend her. Believe me, you'll know if she feels like you said something stupid to her.

So, why?

Why am I asking these questions now? I guess it all started at her birthday party her family threw for her. I'm still shocked that I was even invited…

* * *

"Hi," she greets me with such pose and elegance that would any man shake. Which was what I was doing, of course.

"R-Rika, hi. Happy Birthday," Even after all these years my responses to her are always rushed and jumbled.

She didn't seem fazed by it, "Thank You."

"Ah… How are you?"

She shrugged, "Well enough, you?"

"I'm hanging on."

Surely even she can sense the awkwardness of this situation. God, she looked great in that sliver dress which hugged her figure nicely…Geez, I can't think of a former friend in that way! I really am hopeless.

"I heard from Mom that your photo agency is doing well," Rika said, taking me away from my messed up thoughts.

"Wha… Oh! Yeah, it's doing okay," I replied modestly.

She gave a small smile as she drew closer to me, "That's not what my competition says. You're being recommended to A-List models beyond Japan. You're on the lips of Cindy Crawford," she whispers.

I blushed at her compliments, "Well, I've had help. If it weren't for Ryo's dad's investment and support from my parents I don't where I'd be." Probably baking and selling bread for the rest of my life.

"Anyway, my success is nothing compared to yours Ms. Nonaka. You're on the rapid rise of being in that A-List," I said with pride for her.

My praise caused her cheeks to turn bright red, but she smiled nevertheless and gave a small "Thank You".

Rika drew even closer to me. She seemed… nervous. Why? Is it because we haven't spoken to each other for six years? I couldn't blame her. It's a miracle I haven't cracked under this pressure. She raised her head to look me in the eye. God, those eyes! Those pools of lavender that gazes to my very being. Those eyes that propel me to do whatever she wants, bending me to her will, never to deny her anything, not even the truth.

"I'm sorry, Rika," I blurted out.

She raised her sleek eyebrows, "For what?"

"I… didn't bring a present. I was so surprise that I was even invited…"

I bowed my head in shame. Something touched my chin to prop my head gently up to look into Rika's eyes again.

"You being here is the best present I could ever receive," said Rika.

I blinked at her statement. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't notice Rika gently grasp my hand to guide to the dinner party where everyone was gathered. I couldn't explain it if I want to, but something changed that day between me and Rika. Our connection was… re-established.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Takato!"

I was sitting at the bar when I heard my name. I turn to my right and saw Rika gliding towards me. She was wearing a navy blue dress with a diamond necklace and black heels. There was a slit going up her left leg and a deep cut on the front showing her…damn it! I need to stop doing that.

"Hey, Rika."

"You were invited to the gala as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here with a couple of my junior photographers. This would be good experience for them. But I never care for these sorts of things," I replied.

"Yeah, you always were of the small gathering kind of guy," Rika joked.

I chuckled at that statement. I found that it was a little easier to talk to her now.

"Buy you a drink?" I offered.

"Sure," She answered, but I noticed that she seemed nervous. Like she was looking out for something or someone.

"Everything alright?" I asked with genuine concern for her as two glasses of champagne were presented to us.

"Yeah! I mean- yes, everything's fine," Rika said too quickly.

I wasn't convinced, "Is someone bothering you?"

She took a sip of her champagne, "Well-,"

"There you are Ms. Nonaka," said a snappy voice behind us. Rika groaned and rolled her eyes. We turned to see a short, balding man with thick glasses wearing a tuxedo that made him feel out of place.

"Who are you?" I asked the little man.

Before he could answer Rika interjected, "Takato, this is Hori Sakamoto, my agent."

Sakamoto glanced at the champagne and gave a disapproving snort, "Ms. Nonaka, you know that alcohol compromises your figure. Yet, here you are chugging away like a sailor."

Rika's eyes flashed in anger, "I just took a sip, okay? _A sip._"

"Look, I was one who bought the champagne. So, don't blame her." I didn't like how this guy was speaking to Rika.

Sakamoto turned to my direction and looked me up and down, "And just who might you be? Another riffraff trying to proclaim his love for Ms. Nonaka?" he says with a sneer. The nerve of this guy!

"Takato Matsuki, an old friend of Rika," I said with my hand stretched out.

"Ah, yes. Takato Matsuki of Crimson Eyes Photography," he dismissed. Now I really want to punch this guy in the face!

He turned back to Rika who was not pleased, "We must go Ms. Nonaka. I arranged a photo shoot with Coco. We must go and straighten out the details and date with him."

Rika redden, "I hate Coco! You know I hate Coco! Why would you set up an appointment with that jackass?!"

"Ms. Nonaka!" Sakamoto was affronted, "Coco is a well-respected professional who spent years perfecting his craft."

I couldn't help but snort at that statement. Coco had the knack of invading personal space, practically with the female models. He was also a womanizer.

Rika folded her arms, "Sakamoto, I'm not letting that slimeball get within hundred feet of me. Got it?"

"Please, Ms. Nonaka. If you could just look past that misunderstanding…"

"He. Touched. My. BREAST! Cancel that appointment!" demanded Rika.

"Now, Ms. Nonaka, please be reasonable…"

"NO! Get someone else, anyone else, but him!" Yeah, when she gets like this it's hard to reason with her.

Sakamoto was nonplussed, "Ms. Nonaka-"

"I can do it," I offered. Why I did that? I have no idea.

Rika immediately beamed, "Really?"

I smiled at her and nodded, "Sure, anything for you, Rika."

"Oh, Takato, thank-"

"I'm afraid that simply will not do," came the snippy response of Sakamoto.

"Why not?" I asked.

Sakamoto pushed his glasses forward, "Ms. Nonaka is a high-profile model with certain conditions. Surely a modest photo agency as yours would not afford."

I shrugged, "No problem. I'll do it for free."

"Free?" Sakamoto skeptically asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, Rika is an old friend of mine. I'd do anything for her."

I glanced at Rika and saw a blush covering her face. She looks cute when she's flattered. Too bad Sakamoto wasn't.

"Mr. Matsuki, I'm well aware of your past, erm- connection with Ms. Nonaka. It is that very reason why I cannot accept your offer."

"Past connection?" I was confused.

"What are you talking about, Sakamoto?" Rika demanded.

"I'm merely saying that you became a sought out model in six years because of your focus and drive to be the best. However, the one thing holding you back was your friends, practically this one," he pointed at me, "so I made sure you were busy and had your hands full. And now look at you! A successful superstar that surpassed her mother at age 29! My hard work paid off in the end I think."

My fists were clenched so hard that I was probably drawing blood, "So, you're the reason Rika and I haven't seen each other for so long. You broke our friendship!" I screamed.

Sakamoto adjusted his glasses, "I did not break anything. If anything, _you_ broke your friendship."

"I'll break you," I snarled, and I gave the pompous ass a right hook. He instantly crumpled and was knocked out. Rika gasped and stared at me with bewilderment and amazement. I pulled out some yen and placed it on the counter, then turned to her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Rika," and I walked out of there without another word.

* * *

_One week later_

I was sitting at my desk looking over some pictures for our upcoming monthly magazine issue when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," and came in one my interns, Miyu, a third-year college student at Tokyo University. A bright and sweet young lady. When she came in, she seemed to be trying to process what has happened.

"Um, Sempai? You have visitor…" she said in awestruck tone.

"Visitor? I don't have any appointments scheduled for today."

"She said she knows you. It's that rising model, Rika Nonaka."

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard that name, "Rika?! She's here? Now?!"

Miyu nodded, "Yes, she's in the lounge. Shall I bring her in?"

"Uh… Yeah! I mean," I clear my throat and shuffle the photos and files around, "Yes, bring her in, please."

Miyu bowed and left. I scramble to put everything away and to make my office look somewhat clean before Rika arrived.

But it was too late, Miyu returned, this time with Rika. She was still a vision. She wore a turtleneck sleeveless purple blouse with black leather pants and white heels.

"Rika! Hi…um…sorry, I was…"

Miyu blushed, "I'm sorry, Sempai! I should've waited until you were ready."

Rika chuckled as she took off her blue lensed sunglasses, "It's okay. I've seen him in far worst situations."

I returned her smile as I set my photos on my desk. I walked towards her, "Miyu, could you please bring us some tea?"

"Yes, Sempai. Right away!" she bowed and quickly left. I guided Rika to a spot with two sofas facing each other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we sat down.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided I wanted to see you. Plus, I want to discuss something with you," Rika said with a mischievous smile.

"Ooookay…"

Miyu came back with a tray of two cups and tea pot.

"Thank You, Miyu," I said kindly to her. Miyu blushed again and with a quick bow she rushed out of my office.

"I think she likes you," said Rika.

"What? No, she doesn't."

"Did you see the way her face lit up? Kinda makes me jealous," Rika winked.

The heat was getting to me. Yeah, that explains why I feel hot all of the sudden. I cleared my throat, eager to change the subject, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Rika sipped her tea and looked up, "I'd like to schedule a photo shoot with you. Tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

My eyes bulged, "Really?!"

"Yep. My rivals say you're respectable and have great craft. Far cry from the Gogglehead I grew up with."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Rika, I don't know what to say. I want to say 'yes' but I don't think your agent would approve. He made that clear," my tone was bitter when I mentioned that jerk.

Rika hmphed, "You don't have to worry about him, I fired him right after you left."

"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah. I didn't like the way he was talking to you nor his way of handling my career. Plus," she paused to look down at her lap, as if she trying to find the right words, "what he said about being responsible for us not seeing each other for so long kind of upset me," She finished quietly.

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah, me too."

A silence fell upon us. Leaving us to ponder our thoughts. My gaze fell on her. Rika held her composure, but I could clearly see she really was bothered by what happened last week. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like she wanted to tell me something…

"So… will you do it? The photo shoot, I mean?" There was uncertainty in her voice. The moment she lifted her head and pressed her soft eyes on me, I knew what my answer would be.

"Of course, I will."

Her face bright instantly, "Really? Oh, thank you, Takato! You won't regret it. I'll pay you whatever you want."

I waved her off, "Rika, I meant what I said last week. I'll do it free of charge. You know me, I'm a man of my word."

"Seriously?"

"Well," I ran a hand through my hair, "this would be the only time I'm doing this favor. Word goes out that Crimson Eyes gives free photo shoots, models would walk all over me. Consider it a 'friend discount'."

Rika shook her head, "Takato, I can't just let you do this for nothing."

I smiled. That was Rika, never wanting to be indebted to anybody. That when I got a crazy idea.

"Okay, how about after the shoot, I take you out for lunch? I know a good place nearby with great food."

Rika's eyes widen, "Lunch? Just you and…me?"

"Yeah," Geez, where is this confidence coming from?

Rika blushed, I actually like it when she blushes, and nodded her head, "Okay, deal!"

* * *

_Next day_

"What do you think?" I asked Rika as she tried the spicy curry. We were at the shokudo just ten minutes away from my photo agency. We just finished the photo shoot which lasted two and half hours.

"It's delicious!" Rika gushed. I smiled as I dug in my own curry.

"Is it okay for someone like me to be here?" Rika asked, taking in another spoonful of curry.

"Sure, it is. The owner is an honorable guy, I trust him. He won't let any rumors of you hanging out here fly around. It also helps that he has a katana underneath his counter," I said reassuringly.

Rika laughed and we continued eating. There weren't that many people at the shokudo, so a comfortable silence fell upon us. It was just us, no agents, no photographers, no crewmembers, no friends or family. Just us. And I was happy with that. There was nothing to talk about, and that was okay.

"Takato?" Rika's voice brings me back from my thoughts. I noticed that she stopped eating.

"Yeah?" I replied carefully.

"What happened to us?"

And there it is. The question I was dreading she would ask. I sighed and put down my spoon to contemplate my answer.

"I…don't know," I replied honestly.

Clearly that wasn't the answer Rika was looking for, so she crossed her arms. A sad frown settled on her delicate face.

"We were best friends, right?"

"Of course, we still are."

"We've been through a lot together, right?"

"We have."

"And we'd do anything for each other, right?"

"Definitely."

Rika hmphed, "Then what happened to us?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "Life happened to us, Rika."

She looked down at her lap, hiding her eyes from mine, "I can't stop thinking about what Sakamoto said. As much as I hate that tool and how he treated us, he did have a point to some degree. We didn't try to maintain our friendship. We let it die," she looked up when she said that last part. Her eyes were filled with tears.

My heart clenched at the sight of Rika's agony. My eyes started to water as well.

"Rika don't cry, please," I gently grasp her hand into mine, "It's all my fault. I'm the one who distance myself from you. I guess there was that part of me that felt inferior to you and unworthy to be your friend."

Rika sniffed, "How could you think that? I thought the world of you, Takato. You mean everything to me. I'm guilty, too. I should have tried harder to hold on to you."

I smiled and raised my thumb to wipe her tears away, "We're together now. That's all that matters."

Rika gave me a sad smile, "Will that always be the case?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're busy with your work and my schedule is sort of unpredictable. How do we find time for each other? I… want to get to know you, again."

Something clicked within me. Rika just confessed that she wants to be with me, to get to know me all over again. And you know what, how could I say no to that? I wasn't known for being selfish and I wasn't going to start now!

I reached to my iPhone and pressed a number in my contacts.

"_Hello, Sempai,"_ greeted my secretary, Yuri.

"Yuri, what my schedule?" I asked him.

"_Umm… You have a meeting with Misty Tredwell at 3 p.m."_

"Okay, I'd like you to move that to Monday, please" I said. Rika's eyes widened.

"_What?! But this meeting was scheduled three weeks ago. Misty will flip!"_ said a shocked Yuri.

"I know, but something came up. Something important," I squeezed Rika's hand and she squeezed back, "Make sure you'll apologize on my behalf. I'll sent her an apology later on."

"_O-Okay, Sempai," _and with that Yuri hung up.

I pocketed my phone and gazed at a smiling Rika, "Well, I seem to have more free time at the moment," I joked.

Rika laughed and played along, "Yes, it seems like you do."

* * *

_Six months later_

It a late December night, the sky clear with the moon full and shining above the city. We were sitting on a bench in West Shinjuku Park. Yeah, the same place where we "officially" met for the first time. Rika had her head on my left shoulder snuggled closed to me. I inhaled her cherry vanilla scent of her long auburn hair marveling at this intimate moment. We have rediscovered each other over the last six months. I was amazed at how much she has changed and how much she hasn't. Rika said the same thing concerning me.

I gazed upon this incredible woman in my arms, prepping myself to say what was on my mind for two months and what has been in my heart since the day she first became a woman.

"Rika," I started.

"I want to get married," Rika declared.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "What?!"

Rika looked me straight in the eye, "I want to get married," she repeated clearly.

"I-I…but… wha…how…uhh…why?" I was so confused.

Rika hmphed, "Why not? We're 29, Takato. We're not getting any younger. My clock is ticking away."

"Hold on, hold on. You want to marry me? ME?!"

"Yep," was her simple answer.

"But we've never been on a date, don't I have to take you on a date first? And I don't have a ring to propose to you," I rambled on, "Plus, I don't know if your Mom even likes me-"

Rika cut me off with a soft kiss, "No more excuses. And no more waiting, Takato."

The conviction in her voice sold me, "Alright," I said with a smile, "I guess can handle being your husband."

"Good, cuz you have no choice," Rika proclaimed.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Why am I not surprised? This is who she is, when she wants something she will get. I'm glad I'm wanted in her life, because I would not know what I would do without her in my life. Whatever higher power was watching us, thank you for helping us reconnect.

_A/N: This one took awhile but it's finished at last. Please comment, review, and critique._

_I'm working on a Mystery/Drama story with Takato and Rika. It's taking a lot a time and research. I don't have a timetable on when I'll post chapters on that fanfiction, but it will be posted in the near future. So, stay tuned._

_Can anyone guess which anime Misty Tredwell is from?_

Black Loki


End file.
